A Little Too Far
by RichaCo
Summary: I was bored when writing this, no flames... oneshot. Sango acts like a brat and insults Miroku. He decides to deal with her. contains spanking!


1_WARNING/DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters mentioned in this story. This story contains the semi-consensual spanking of a woman. Anyone opposed to spanking, please look away now. You have been warned._

_**A Little Too Far**_

Sango sighed gently as she walked back from the hot springs, a very sore Miroku following her. She turned back to him. "You are damn lucky that stone I threw missed your vital areas, monk."

Miroku chuckled gently. "Oh come now, my dear Sango, I think you purposefully missed my vitals in worry for my safety."

Sango snorted gently and gave him another glare. "Don't push it, Monk. Just because Inuyasha is back in Kagome's time with her, and Shippo is out with Kilala foraging, don't think that means I'm just gonna drop my shields and let you parade all over me."

Miroku shrugged. "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, Sango. I would never try to take advantage of you like that. With women like you, I must take my time."

Sango bonked him on the head again. "Shut it, Miroku. Stop being such a hentai and let's get back to camp. I need to clean the deer I caught and get it ready for dinner." She gave him another warning glare. "And if you touch me at all, I'm going to put YOU over the fire." She stormed off, growling to herself.

Miroku sighed gently. Little by little, Sango was becoming more and more irritable as their quest progressed. Before, she would never have taken the risk of seriously injuring him with a sharp rock before. At least in the past she had managed to keep it to thankfully blunt objects. But now...

It wasn't just when he spied on her either. She was starting to get even more hostile when he was just near her, even with Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo, who was currently with Kaede, since he really didn't want to invoke her wrath. She had snapped at them and threatened them for the littlest things. Miroku was worried that this whole thing was either wearing on her nerves or she was just being a brat.

He walked back to camp, having contemplated these thoughts. He walked into the came site to see Sango literally tearing the dear carcass apart, flinging things across the camp, most of it good meat as if she was in a tantrum. He walked over to her and frowned. "Sango, what are you doing? That is good food you're wasting."

Sango turned to him, her demon fighter's outfit covered in the blood of the deer. "Shut your damn mouth, Miroku! I don't care what the hell I'm wasting, I'll do what I want with it, it's my catch!"

Miroku backed off a bit, with a frown. What was wrong with her! "Sango, please calm down. You're acting like an irrational child."

Sango turned up and threw a chunk of bloody meat at her. "I am not!" she shouted, storming over to the fire and giving one of the loose logs a kick, sending a large amount of ash into the air. She coughed and backed up, one of the logs coming loose and rolling over the grass. Hurriedly, Miroku ran up and stomped out the grass fire that was ensuing.

Sango panted a bit to catch her breath from breathing in the smoke and ash from the fire. "Damn it..."

Miroku frowned. "Sango, answer me. What is wrong with you? You're acting like a child who needs to be disciplined." 'Though I wouldn't mind disciplining you...' he added in his mind.

Sango frowned at him. "Shut up, hentai! Listen, I'm just a little stressed, okay? I'm tired, I'm worried, and I really feel like killing something!"

Miroku frowned. "But is that any excuse for acting the way you are right now?" he asked. "You're going to hurt yourself and others if you keep up this attitude."

Sango stormed over to him. "Of course it is! I'm suffering more mental pain now that you ever will in your entire life!" She reared back to slap him, but to her ultimate surprise, Miroku caught her hand in mid slap. She tried to pull away, but he had a death grip on her. "Let go of me!" she demanded.

Miroku shook his head. "Sango, stop this now. And do you really think you are the one suffering?" he asked, holding up his cursed hand. "I have dealt with the pain every day of my life since I was born."

Sango stopped for a second. "I..." She shook her head. "But you've never lost anyone important to you! All your concerned about is worming your way into a woman's bed so you can get a son so if you die he can keep hunting Naraku!"

Miroku's eyes darkened considerably. "Do you really think that's all I think about, Sango? You pushed me far today, with acting like a brat, but this tears it. I won't stand to be insulted and accused of something like that.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Well, it's the truth, isn't it?" she asked, clenching her fist, though she was mentally scared at this point. Miroku had never given anyone such a dark or serious look before.

Miroku seemed to snap at that, He gave her a hard yank and started pulling her. "It is not and you know it!" he said angrily, looking back at her. "I've had it, Sango, with your attitude as of late. If someone doesn't calm you down, then you'll end up hurting both yourself and everyone around you, be it physically or mentally!"

Sango gave a yelp as she was pulled along by the arm. She couldn't believe this was happening, no one had pulled her like this since her father had been angry with her when she was a child. "Miroku, this isn't funny! Let me go right now!"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I'm going to be firm on this matter, Sango." He stopped in front of an old worn stump, probably from one of the younger trees of the forest. "Sango, that comment that you made hurt me... a lot. Yes, I am a pervert, I admit that, but what other choice do I really have? When my life could end any day now because of this curse, do you really think I would have time to focus on a single woman, to take it slow? If I don't get an heir, my family line ends with me and Naraku would win..."

Sango frowned. She now realized what a stupid move it had been to accuse him of something like that. "I... I'm sorry..."

Miroku's face softened for a second. "Good to know, but still, I don't plan on letting you off easily."

Sango gave a soft gulp. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, a little nervous.

Miroku sat down on the stump and patted his knees. "If one has hurt another, then one should confess and repent for it. You've done the confession, now come here and repent."

Sango frowned. "What? What am I supposed to do?"

Miroku frowned. "I take it you've never been spanked before?" he asked.

Sango blushed deeply at this. She had heard of spanking from numerous children around her village, they sounded quite painful. She had even seen her younger brother, Kohaku receive one from their father once, but she had been quite well-behaved. "Miroku, you... you can't be serious! I'm too old for something like that."

Miroku shook his head. "I disagree. Anyone of any age could be given this for repentance or punishment. You know that you deserve this, both for hurting me and for acting like a child. Your behavior was that of a child who needed a spanking and I plan on giving you one." He leaned back a bit. "Bend over my lap." he ordered, softly, but with authority.

Sango gulped again and considered her options. She could just simply turn and head back to camp, she knew she was stronger than him from toting her giant boomerang around, but... she felt very guilty and she had heard, even though it was painful, spanking did lift the guilt from the child in question. With a deep blush, she decided to obey and slowly lowered herself over his lap, feeling very childish at the moment.

Miroku smiled. "Glad to see you're so cooperative." He gently reached down her Kimono and flipped it up, revealing the tight-fitting demon fighting suit that she always wore. It showed off her curves perfectly. He heard her give a small noise of protest and decided that she'd feel it just as hard over her suit or on her bare buttocks, so he decided to save her a bit of dignity by not lowering her lower garments. Gently, he placed a hand on her back, pinning her down. "Fifty slaps... that's it... unless you give me a reason to add more." He raised his opposite hand and brought it down swiftly on her backside.

Sango gave a sharp yelp as she felt the sudden sting run up her backside. Just as Miroku had guessed, the thin rubbery demon-fighting suit that she wore under her kimono did absolutely nothing to protect her butt from the sudden onslaught of blows landing on her. She gave a yelp after each slap and by the tenth, she started to squirm a bit, her leg kicking out every once in a while.

Miroku steeled himself against her cries, this wasn't easy for him. A pervert he was, but this wasn't perversion, this was punishment. He had to treat it like one. He kept smacking her behind, watching as the gradual build in sting started to affect her. By the twentieth slap, a few tears started to appear in her eyes and her squirming was starting to become more and more desperate. The suit she wore, even though it did nothing to protect her from the pain, did a wonderful job of resonating the sound.

SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!

On the thirtieth spank, Sango was now crying for really, whimpering and crying out as each of the slaps landed on her, her behind starting to glow a bit through her suit. One thing was for sure, Miroku was NOT new to this. He had evidently done this before. He knew exactly how hard to make each slap to add to the sting that was running from her lower legs up her lower back now and exactly how long to wait between each slap. She gasped as the thirty-fifth slap graced her glowing ass. It was at this point that her first plea for mercy was uttered. "I'm sorry! Ah! Please stop, Miroku-sama! OW!"

Miroku was lightly surprised when she used the suffix for respect on the end of his name... he never thought she would ever say that. Oh well, not the time or place to dwell on that. "I'm sorry, Sango, but I am going to remain firm. We're almost there, just ten more."

He had made five consecutive blows as he spoke. Only ten more to go and she was openly bawling, though she had gone limp over his lap now. His last ten blows came fast and furiously, really leaving an impression on her butt this time, her body lurching a bit as each of the final blows landed. Finally, it was all over and he gently caressed her butt, trying to take a bit of the sting out of it while she was crying over his lap.

Sango managed to control her tears and brought it down to a sniffle, still staying limp and not really caring right now that he was touching her butt since he was helping to take the sting out of it. "I am sorry, Miroku... I did deserve this, there is no excuse for how I acted."

Miroku smiled gently. "There now, glad to see you've calmed down. I only hope that we don't have to do this again..." He gently helped her off of his lap and her hands went straight to her backside, rubbing the sting out of her cheeks. She gave Miroku a small smile and bowed her head. "Thanks..." she said softly.

Miroku nodded. "Any time, lady Sango." They both laughed lightly and headed back to camp, Sango having to squat rather than sit now. Needless to say, she had a bit of trouble sleeping that night. Miroku smiled gently and examined his hand, which was red from the spanking. He looked back at her as she slept. "Ironic how it was my cursed hand that delivered the punishment." He chucked and sighed, laying back and going to sleep himself, his mind filled with images of how Sango had looked during the punishment...


End file.
